Some heterocyclic compounds have been known as described, for example, in EP-A-224,086, EP-A-261,539, Chemical Abstracts 90:34849g (1979), or Chemical Abstracts 97:18948c (1982). However, it is not known that said compounds have activities as bradykinin antagonists.
Heterocyclic compounds having activities as bradykinin antagonists have been known as described in EP-A-596,406, EP-A-622,361, WO 96/13485 and WO 97/11069.